


Career Presentation

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anxiety, Can it be more obvious?, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Leon is an extremely positive himbo, Presenation, Public Speaking, Sonia is an extremely anxious nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: Sonia has a research presentation in a few minutes and she should be fine, but what if she isn't? Leon knows she's fine.Fluffcember Day 2: Reassurance
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Kudos: 14





	Career Presentation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21
> 
> Really enjoyed this piece! Originally it was gonna be Danganronpa related, but I decided it didn't fit nearly as well as this idea here. Hope you enjoy it!

She had to go out there in a few minutes. Out in front of all those accomplished scholars and professors from around the world and show off her research and convince them that she’s right. Sonia knows she’s right. She’s spent months, hell, years researching this subject now. She knows the facts of her research. She fully believes in her findings and conclusions.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t freaking out backstage.

It wasn’t her finest hour, the one before her presentation. She had been scrambling to make sure her notes were all in order and that the slideshow was operational and that the microphones were going to work and-

She was stressed. Very stressed. She needs to calm down.

But how can she calm down when her entire career is on the line in a few minutes?! Professor Oak, both Professor Junipers, her grandmother, all the big ones were here. Even Professor Rowan was here, for crying out loud! That guy doesn’t just show up to anything! This is a big deal!

“Sonia, come on, snap out of it.”

Sonia blinked and looked up, not realizing she had been pacing and playing with her hair like she often did when she was panicking. She looked at her boyfriend, Leon, former champion of the Galar region, and just stared for a few moments.

Leon stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders “I know you. You’ve got this. Everything is in here,” he tapped the top of her head with his index finger, “and all you have to do is talk about it. The same way you and Hop talked about it. The same way you and Magnolia talked about it. You’ll be fine.”

Sonia took a couple of deep breaths, processing everything Leon just said and nodding slowly. “Yeah...yeah, you’re right. I can do this! I just have to go out there and-”

There was a knock on the door as one of the stagehands said “Professor Magnolia, we need you out here as soon as possible.”

Sonia and Leon looked back from the door and looked at one another. Leon smiled and hugged Sonia, saying “Break a leg, Sonia. You got this.”

Sonia hugged him back with “Yes I do. Thanks, Leon.” She rose to kiss his cheek and started walking out. “See you after the presentation!”

Leon smiled as he watched her walk out. “Yeah! Love ya!”

“Love you too!”

Sonia got on stage behind the podium, the mic attached to her earpiece and presentation remote in her hand. She had this. She just had to knock it out of the park.


End file.
